PRAKTEK
by jihyunk16
Summary: chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai praktek biologi sedangkan Jongin bisa di bilang sang ahli dari praktek biologi. (summary hancurr xD) Chankai !


Praktek

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai praktek—bukan juga membencinya—tapi ini demi kelangsungan nilainya untuk semester akhir ini, mengingat ia selalu gagal melaksanakan tugasnya untuk praktek Biologi.

Chanyeol menatap ngeri ke arah kodok yang lumayan besar di tusuk di semua sisi ujung kaki dan tangannya—well, ia tak pernah tahu mana kaki mana tangan kodok—di sebuah benda seperti alas memotong sayuran tapi di tengahnya tidak keras agar dapat di tusuk. Gurunya menyuruh setiap Cowok dari setiap kelompok untuk melepas kulit katak dari perutnya dengan syarat jangan sampai menusuk perutnya atau paling parah sampai mati. Dan.. Tebak, dikelompoknya ia hanya memiliki Tao—juga dirinya—.

Well, jangan mengharapkan anak berkebangsaan China itu untuk melakukannya, meski banyak orang mengatakan wajahnya sangar seperti preman pasar tapi ia mempunyai hati lebih lembut dari hello kitty. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa hanya dialah yang bisa diandalkan. Bisa saja sih diantara empat cewek di kelompoknya melakukannya, itu pun 'jika' mereka 'berani'.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa melepas kulitnya tanpa tidak menusuk perutnya? Bahkan baru mulai saja mungkin sudah membelah perut si kodok malang itu," ujar Tao yang di telinga Chanyeol seperti rengekkan anak kecil.

"Diamlah Tao." Chanyeol menatap meja Guru Song yang kosong karena tadi ia permisi untuk ke toilet. Matanya menatap sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat membantunya melepas kulit kodok tersebut.

Matanya membulat ketika menemukan orang yang tepat, siapa lagi jika bukan Jongin! Si ahli praktek. Tungkai panjangnya berjalan cepat ke kelompok Jongin yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Hey, bagaimana cara melepas kulitnya tanpa menyakiti kodoknya?" tanyanya pada Jongin yang kini tengah memotong kaki kodok—atau apa pun itu—seperti seorang yang sudah ahli.

Jongin menoleh kaget lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan suara tiba-tiba Chanyeol. "Oh, kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai keluar darahnya," Jongin mulai menginstruksikan Mijung—salah satu dari cewek yang berada di kelompoknya—untuk melanjutkan potongannya.

"Ayo, aku ajari caranya," ajak Jongin dengan semangat.

Sebelum benar benar pergi ke tempat kelompoknya berkumpul, Baekhyun teman kelompok Jongin tiba – tiba berkata, "Jongin, jangan terlalu lam. Kau bisa saja mencuri kesempatan untuk mojok di sudut lain bersama si Chanyeol!"

Jongin hanya tertawa saja dan menunjukkan jempolnya tanda mengerti sedangkan Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah.

"Nah apa yang harus dilakukan pertama kali?" tanyanya setelah sampai ke meja kelompoknya.

"Pisau, berikan aku pisau bedahnya," tangan Jongin mengadah namun matanya menatap kodok tersebut, seolah ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey Jess, dimana pisaunya? Kau membawanya kan?"

jessica yang sedari tadi sibuk menggosipkan sesuatu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil pisau dari kotak pensil angry bird nya. "Ini"

Jongin mengambilnya dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Ia terlihat begitu ahli! "Nah, coba kau lanjutkan. Hati-hati saja jangan terburu buru," Jongin memberikan pisaunya pada Chanyeol.

Sebelum mengambil pisau bedahnya, ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sarung tangan karet dan memakainya di kedua tangannya. "Sampai mana aku harus melakukannya?"

"Sampai kakinya, lalu kira akan mengambil otot betisnya"

Sebenarnya ini cukup simpel, tapi sesekali ia dapat mendengar ringisan dari teman sekelompoknya yang mendadak memperhatikan proses pembedahan atau pun ringisan darinya yang tak tega melihat kodok yang sepertinya terlihat kesakitan.

Begitu selesai di kaki kanan, ia bertanya kembali kepada Jongin yang kini mengajari kelompok di belakang mereka. "Kau sudah menuang larutan ringer (cairan infus) di kelas kaca yang diberikan Guru Song?"

Tanpa perlu disuruh Yuri melakukannya meski yang ditanya tadi adalah Chanyeol. Jongin menyuruh Yuri untuk tidak menuangkannya terlalu banyak, cukup setengah saja,

"Pegang kakinya, aku akan mengambil otot betisnya," intruksi Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurut dan memberikan pisaunya pada Jongin. "Hey, bukannya tadi ada soal yang diberikan Guru Song?" tanyanya pada teman sekelompoknya.

Jessica mengangguk. "Yeah, aku akan menulis rangkuman kegiatan sedangkan Jihyun mengerjakan soalnya. Tao dan Yuri akan membersihkan kekacauan di meja praktek kita." Jelasnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat dan kembali menatap Jongn yang kini memotong otot kodoknya. Ia begitu serius menatap tangan telaten Jongin sampai kaget saat pinggangnya di sikut pelan oleh Jihyun. "Ada apa?"

"Larutan ringer untuk apa?"

"Yang ku tahu sih, itu untuk menambah tenaga agar kodoknya tidak mati," ujar Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Lebih tepatnya agar otot betisnya tidak kering dan agar saat berkonstraksi detakkannya lebih kuat saat di setrum dengan serabut kabel dan baterai," Jongin tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kagum padaku?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. "Aku tak menyangka punya kekasih sepintar dirimu," Jongin tersentak kecil saat lehernya dikecup pelan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan bermesraan di depan kami!" Tao mengibaskan tangannya kesal dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

.

.

'

'

Sejak 15 menit bel pulang sekolah tapi Chanyeol dan Jongin masih tetap berada di ruang kelas. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol saja yang harus tinggal karena rangkuman yang dibuat Jihyun tidak sengaja terkena kopi Guru Song saat Chanyeol mengumpulkannya jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus mengulangnya kembali. Beruntung tulisannya masih bisa terbaca,

"Kau terlihat berbeda saat menggunakan kacamata," Jongin membelai pipi Chanyeol untuk menatap mata kekasihnya yang di bingkai dengan kacamata putih besar.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis mendengar perkataan Jongin dan menatap Jongin yang masih terus membelai pipinya. "Jangan menggoda ku, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, Jongin."

"Aku tidak mengganggu mu," kilahnya cepat. "Kau tetap bisa mengerjakannya kok"

"Tidak, kau terus menerus menatap ku membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi menulis ulang rangkumannya."

"Kalau begitu kau harusnya tahan godaan"

"Secara tak langsung kau mengatakan dirimu setan" Chanyeol membalas cepat perkataan Jongin.

Jongin merengut lucu, matanya mendelik kesal ke arah kekasihnya. "Bukan itu yang ku maksud! Arggh, sudahlah kau kerjakan saja tugasmu," Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap langit sore dari jendela kelasnya. "Hari suah mulai gelap sepertinya akan hujan"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju lalu mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau harus mengantarkan Jongin dalam keadaan hujan, kekasihnya itu mudah sekali jatuh sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol terlihat sudah membereskan alat tulisnya yang bertebaran di atas meja. "Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya. Aku harus memberikan kertas ini pada Guru Song." Chanyol beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah lebar keluar kelas untuk mencari Gurunya yang katanya akan menunggu di kantin.

Well, Jongin bukan tipe penakut. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk patuh saat di tinggal oleh Chanyeol. Untuk membunuh waktu, ia mengambil ponsel yang selalu ia tarus di tas nya untuk membuka media sosialnya, siapa tahu ada berita terbaru.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit, tapi Chanyeol tidak kembali membuat nya gelisah. Apa Chanyeol lupa Jongin masih menunggunya di kelas? Ia menggeleng pelan, Chanyeol tak mungkin lupa apalagi tasnya masih berada di sini.

Jongin memang bukan penakut tai ia juga tak mau ditinggalkan sendiri di kelas kosong apalagi hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia berniat menelepon Chanyeol untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Namun suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Maaf lama, aku tadi berbincang tentang tugas praktek tadi," Jongin yang baru saja akan menekan tombol 'Call' mengurungkan niatnya karena Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ku kira kau meninggalkan ku," keluhnya kesal.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang. Sudah mau gelap, aku tidak mau bertemu penunggu sekolah," Chanyeol merintih kecil karena Jongin mencubit pinggangnya.

Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jongin dan berjalan melewati lorong lantai tiga yang sepi. "Guru Song sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, lewat tangga ujung bersama petugas kantin"

Jongin mengangguk singkat dan mulai berjalan bersama Chanyeol dalam kesunyian. Saat hampir mencapai tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya, mendadak Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Chanyeol menatap dalam seperti ingin berkata tapi ragu. "Katakan saja" desaknya.

"Eum, hari ini sepertinya kau melewatkan sesuatu."

jongin mengingat apa yang mungkin di lupakannya, tapi ia tak bisa ingat apa itu. "Apa itu? aku tidak merasa melewatkan sesuatu"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis dan mendekati wajahnya pada "Hari ini kau tak memberikan aku morning kiss. Sekarang, kau harus mencium ku"

.

.

.

END

.

.

Catatan kaki : sebenarnya gue gak pengen update lagi :"" tapi entah kenapa tangan gue gatel pengen nulis sesuatu tentang Chankai habis praktek kemarin, yaudin gue buat ajin xD

Selamat menikmati menu yang gue sajikan wkwk, ini memang gak nyambung plus aneh bin gaje :~


End file.
